I love you idiot
by Queen Preferences
Summary: Naruto & Sasuke are the newest couple in the Hidden Leaf Village but what does Shikamaru & Neji have to do with if. Aren't the two an couple? Why is Hinata doing in this? Review


DeVilsDaughter is bck once again! I have been creating fanfiction left and right at least once an week right? I guess ur all probably wondering why I have only one shots we'll guess what I creating my multi chapters right now. I'm might not post until an while cause I need them to be on point...but I shall give y'all this one.

This you must know first:

1: This is an huRt & comfOrt/Romance fanfic

2: Multiple Pairings

3: Ocness

4: Slight bashing

Characters: Shikamaru Nara, Naruto Uzumaki, Neji Hyuuga, Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata Hyuuga, Rock Lee, Gaara no Sabuku

Mentions of Shikamaru/Neji, Naruto/Sasuke, Hinata/Sasuke?, Naruto/Suikamaru?

Rating: T for Teen or Tea I don't know

Disclaimer: Kishimoto owns Naruto. I know unfair.

Plot Bunny: Me (somebody inbox me who is Shiro?)

Plot: Naruto thinks Sasuke it cheating while Sasuke thinking Naruto cheating.

Summary: Naruto & Sasuke are the newest couple in the Hidden Leaf Village but what does Shikamaru & Neji have to do with if. Aren't the two an couple? Why is Hinata doing in this?

Title: I love you idiot

Blond hair ran thru the woods hopping from tree top to tree top ignoring the person following him. Suddenly an knife catch the young demon holder pinning him against the tree, stopping him from running. Turning around Naruto Uzumaki glared heatedly at the boy standing an tree away from him; Shikamaru Nara.

"What the h$## Shikamaru?!" yelled the furious blond haired boy.

Tugging at the knife shoved thru his sleeve holding him firmly against the tree.

"You tell me Naruto? You practically ran me over for no reason!"

"I have an reason!"

"What?"

"Sasuke cheating on me."

Shikamaru stared wide eyed as Naruto's voice cracked as tears rolled down those cheeks as he began to feverishly wipe them away. Shikamaru tpimmedaetly appeared beside the boy holding him in his arms ignoring his trying to softly push away.

"Naru."

"He doesn't love me! No one does! I'm an demon!"

"Iruka-sensei loves you. Kakeshi loves you. The third Hokage & Tsuande loves you. Your parents loved you enough to bring you into this world. I love you."

Leaning in Shikamaru wiped the tears from those crystal blue eyes pressing his forehead against his. Whispering the soft words 'I love you' to the boy. Naruto wrapped his arms tightly around his neck hugging him. Both were completely ignorant to the black & pale lavender eyes watching them.

Sasuke Uchiha growled in the back of his throat as he remembered that slim w #### Nara holding 'his Naruto' HIS dammit. Not paying attention he ran body first into an equally mad Neji Hyuuga who was glaring towards him.

"Uchiha."

"Hyuuga."

"Naruto still in the woods." Sasuke grind his teeth wishing to wipe that smirk off Hyuuga ugly mug of an face.

"Shikamaru with Naruto." Sasuke almost showed express when Neji fist tighten into an fist.

The two stared at each another until footsteps filled they're ears turning around to see the two boys causing they're heartbreak; Shikamaru & Naruto.

"Why didn't you meet me in the woods earlier?" "You tell him." Neji hissed thru clenched teeth against regretting when Shikamaru jumped back slightly.

"I surprised you to are done so quick."

Naruto & Shikamaru shared an look before giving the other boys an confused look.

"What's going on?" "I'm tired of this playing stupid s ##! You two I are sleeping together! Admit it cause we catch you in the woods."

Naruto sighed before running an hand thru his hair looking SAsuke in the eyes he let the boy see the red in them.

"Shikamaru comforted me after you cheated on me. I never slept with Shikamaru. I never slept with any one but you." "I didn't cheat on you!"

The two began arguing completely ignoring Shikamaru and Neji who were now standing together. Neji ran an hand over the soft cheek of his lover muttering an soft sorry for hurting his feelings. "Sorry Shika." "It's okay."

"You were with Hinata!"

"What?" Neji turned to the two wondering where his innocent cousin came into this.

"Hinata was looking for Lee."

"Huh?" "Why?"

"Hinata likes Lee but Lee is engaged to Gaara so I have to tell her. I was comforting her!"

"Like Shikamaru for me."

"I'm sorry dobe."

"Teme."

"I love you idiot."

"I love you idiot."


End file.
